The 5 Sins of the Night
by Kendra-Corvinus
Summary: This little story is pure passion about the mating instinct of Michael's hybrid nature. Strong language and not for 18 years.C:Program
1. Innoncence

**Sins of the Night**

**Disclaimer: **O.K., this little story is a mood of my crude idea ability and of too much watching the Underworld movies laugh . This story contains vehement language and strong sex descriptions... therefore hands off for everyone under 18 years and the other... Have fun! I would look forward tremendously to feedbacks to this story.

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Innocence_**

I just came back home as I finally was finished with my annoying and stressful work. I had to remain in the cold rainy weather outdoors a total of three quarter hours since I hadn't listened to the weather prognosis once again. However, I really never believed in it anyway and besides, the morning was beautiful. Why should I go to the work with an umbrella too. Now, I paid for my rashness and am soaked to the bones and only wanted a hot shower now and then only sleep... so looked my present-day evening program.

What should I actually tell about myself, I just led an immensely boring student life. Oh, what I study? Well, I always wanted to work as a nurse and if I was sufficiently good enough, I wanted to take a grade as a doctor. The best, I could do this education abroad...Hungary, in order to be exactly. A friend of mine or a former school mate, how was his name again...ah yes, Michael Corvin, he had given me the idea and had offered me to organize all, like, housing, university and work place, then his grandfather lived in Budapest. God, bless him. The poor one suffered a heart attack four years ago and it quite affected Michael. He often told me that he had spent the whole summer as a little boy with his grandfather here and after also his fiancée, Samantha, died in an accident shortly after his grandfather's death, he couldn't bear it anymore in America. I really felt sorry for him and I always supported him wherever I could. As he stood one day in front of my door, with a full travelling bag and tears in his eyes, we decided to postpone our trip forward and came to Budapest earlier than planned. He thought, so that we can save the money for the housing, we could move into his grandfather's house since nobody of his family had no use of it anyway. It was generous from him. Both also had their own rooms, that were not exactly small and otherwise the rest of the house was rather nobly however old...gothic style. I liked it. Michael and I were only two mates, who could count on each other, if it went once drastic to and through and we were always there for each other. He was like a brother for me, well, we almost knew each other our whole life long for ourselves. We did lots of things together, went to the cinema, went into clubs or restaurants, even if he had his own buddies with whom he gladly was hanging around, and enjoyed his men evenings. I had also my bitch evenings, as we called them. We constantly made malicious remarks about the boys and made up antics, what we could do to our classmates. Poor Michael, sometimes also he had to suffer at the university because of our mean games, admitted, I felt often sorry for him. I also always apologized secretly to him after the school, but he only grinned. As compensation, I cooked for us in the evening and chose a DVD and we made a comfortable evening. How I enjoyed his present very much. Probably, I was the only girl at the school or even from whole Hungary, that was so close to him...of course I could never replace Samantha and I had to make it clear to him and he only embraced me and said: "After Samantha, you are the only girl for what it's worth to live for." He always had to hide his tear then that I didn't see them, but there he was wrong. I heard him sometimes crying quietly in his room if I had to go to the toilet at night or came home later once.

We were now both in the third year of our study and the working times became hard, particularly for Michael. I hardly still saw him and if... he then vanished immediately in his room and slept. Those were so mean to him. Why couldn't they allot him regular working times as they do it with me. Oh, if I get this Nicolas, his superior, into my fingers, I would distribute a lesson for him once. Well, good to know, that I'm not his/ wife, although many think it, how I take care about him and how much time I spend with him, however, one didn't have immediately to tell everyone, how crappy his life was. I only showed them the stink-finger and ignored them. Good to know, that Michael had a good friend at his work place. Adam Lockwood, also an American and had begun the study on the same day as we did. I liked him, even if he was the nerd of the whole school, but he was funny and could help me and Michael often with homework if we stuck in difficulties.


	2. Lust

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Desire_**

As said, I came just home and went straight away into the bathroom and took off me the whole wet clothes and threw them aside for a moment... I later would concern therefore me. Awfully...wet knickers was the worst...this stuck downright. I went quickly into my bedroom, the bathrobe about me, to get me a few dry knickers and my red velvet, rather seductive night garment, because I intended to go straight away into the bed after I took the shower. I wondered again and again why I had bought this thing although I didn't have any boyfriend to seduce. Well no matter, it was comfortable and this counted. I scurried again into the bathroom, threw the bathrobe of me and stood under the shower. Finally! I turned on the warm water and stood for a while only there and let it warm up my whole body. With closed eyes, I swift away in my own little world and had to think at it, how beautiful it would be to take a shower which someone together. No single guy really still had looked at me and had talked to me. For a while, I didn't let anyone close to me, since it was second extravagance and I simply didn't have any time for boys. Yes, I was single and the worst... I still was a virgin what was always unpleasantly for me with our girl conversations. I always claimed that I simply snatch myself a type by chance, drag him home to me and gave him a blow-joe, which was all a lie, but that seemed to please the girls therefore I was again in the team. I hated to still be untouched if I virtually cried for sex. How I should say, since a while, I perceived an urge within me...in my abdomen and I always was nervous in the present of boys and particularly in Michael's present. My body tickled, I could sense downright, like my breasts hardened and I internally started to moan and had to keeps back myself to drool, at the sight of Michael's powerfully built and muscular body and my lips virtually yearned after his...no, I wasn't allowed to think so, he was a good friend...no more and no less. _Oh?_ answered a voice deeply within me, that saw probably much more than only a simple friendship in Michael. I really didn't want to destroy our relationship, only because my body screamed after his. Oh what am I thinking? I could still sense the mild water everywhere on my body and I was enough in order to open the shower gel and to soap my body with it, I was enough for the Shampoo after it and massaged my hair with it in one. Now, I placed myself again completely under the water and rinsed the whole foam off the hair and body. Unconsciously, I began myself to touch my whole body with my hands. First, I rubbed my breasts and then, drove my right hand down, to my vagina and began to rub it easily. Ah God, what I did there! I actually got myself one down. But I didn't make it to a so-called orgasm. I immediately stopped, turned off the water and snatched the bathrobe and dried me off, put me on the night garment and knickers and went into my bedroom, closed my door and still dried my hair with the hair dryer shortly, before I went into the bed. I switched on my night table lamp and as a countermove I turned off the big lamp.


End file.
